


An icy fate

by Lilactidalwave



Category: 60 parsecs
Genre: 60 parsecs - Freeform, Angst, Drowning, Gen, Haha murder, Ice, emmet ellis - Freeform, ice death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilactidalwave/pseuds/Lilactidalwave
Kudos: 4





	An icy fate

The snow crunched under the boots of a tired astrocitizen, as they walked through the icy wastelands of a foreign planet.  
This was emmet ellis, one of the three total survivors of the nukes that had hit their station just a month ago. They had escaped on a shuttle, forced to leave everything they knew behind on the nuclear bbq that was formerly earth, and crash landed on a distant planet. It was cold here, too cold for somebody venturing without proper equipment, and yet he was outside anyway.  
He had already visited the cave that his captain had sent him to explore, and although he gathered a fair amount of minerals, that wasn’t what he was really after. They needed soup. Emmet couldn’t bear to return without rations; they were running low when he left, and he knew his captain and crewmate were both counting on him to help. He couldn’t possibly fail them now.  
He paused, looking around to try and think of where something, anything might be, when there were definitely noises from the bushes near him. The few trees that surrounded him swayed slightly in the breeze, and he stayed deathly still in the hope that whatever it is wasn’t alive, or hungry. The rustling noises got worse, and when a low growl emitted from the undergrowth, he knew he had to run.  
And run he did, terrified to look back, bursting out from among the trees and coming to a massive frozen lake. There was no way he could run over that, god knows how thin the ice was. Thats when he spotted it; a structure, the other side of the lake. He wasn’t even sure if he was being chased anymore, and it seemed not, but there was a gleam of hope in him that there would be soup there. The only problem was the lake itself. how would he cross?  
And then he saw it.  
A metal beam of some sort, jutting out the water across the lake. If he could climb onto that and get across, he could get to the building! Without thinking the situation over any further, he gently stepped across a small distance of ice and grasped the object. It was freezing cold, even through gloves, and as he carefully climbed onto it he began to think twice about his decision.  
But it was too late. He had to do this. For the captain. For baby. He edged forwards slowly, and then after a short while, when he was quite far out, attempted to stand. Big mistake. The slippery ice on the metal caused him to immediately fall forwards, slamming against the bar and almost slipping off sideways. Emmet clung onto it and slammed his foot down on the ground next to him to stabilise, forgetting the state of the lake and why he was on the beam in the first place; to his horror, the ice broke beneath him, and as his leg plunged into the depths, his body slid sideways off the metal after it, along with his other leg.  
Now he was up to his middle in the water, clinging to the bar in shock. He gasped and tried to lift himself up, only for one arm to lose grip on the metal and sink him in up to his chest. The cold caused him to gasp harder, and his body tensed up, his other arm slipping off of the beam.  
He crashed into the ice-cold water, suppressing more gasps as he thrashed around, unsure of which way was up. His lungs felt like they were going to explode, and as much as he wanted to breathe he knew he couldn’t. He had to open his eyes, and the water stung slightly as he looked up and tried to kick his way to the surface. He did rise in the water, only to hit a solid surface at the top. He stops another gasp, before thrashing around again in panic. What was happening?! Why couldn’t he go up? He had to breathe! Where was the air!  
His lungs burned, and he looked up again, only to fearfully realise that he had drifted in the water, and was no longer under the hole he’d created in the ice. Hitting his fist against the underside of the solid surface between the air and him, he tried to yell, but all that came out was masses of bubbles. Now he was desperate to breathe in, his head beginning to ache and his eyes stinging more. Oh god, this couldn’t be happening! He can’t die out here! He had to go back, he couldn’t leave his crewmates not knowing where he was! Baby would be heartbroken, captain thomson would-  
His thoughts were interrupted by his body finally giving in, taking a huge breath of what was supposed to be air. He began to silently choke under the ice, as water entered his lungs. He was scared, so, so scared, and he began to writhe around, still trying to break the ice. He didn’t want to die.  
Salty tears spilled, invisible and mixing with the water around him. He began to lose consciousness, terrified and alone, agony surging through him. Eventually his systems gave up altogether, the last bubbles escaping his mouth and rising to the underside of the ice, resting there as his lifeless body sunk into the depths. He had failed.

[i think you need to accept that emmet might not be coming back, captain thomson.]


End file.
